Dragon Ball Reborn Destruction
by OPLover-JG
Summary: Post Revival of Frieza. The Z fighters need to get stronger. As strong as Goku to be ready to face a new threat that will shake the universe. Challenges await them all to be able to face the gods of destruction. Dragon Piccolo. Unlocked Potential Yamcha,Krillin, and Tien. Mystic level 2 Gohan. Demons. Gods. Kais. Return of a Android. And Many More.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Akira Toriyama owns DragonBall Z, I'm just continuing it the way it should be.****Anywho, let's get this party started.**

"Gohan did you take out the trash yet?" Videl asked her husband as he entered the house.

"Yes dear I just took care of it."

Chi Chi could be seen sitting in a chair while looking out of a window. She talked to herself as she watched the day go by.

"Where is that Goku? He hasn't been around anymore."

"He's been training with Whis for a while remember?" Gohan answered having heard her question.

"Ah yes I forgot. Maybe I am getting too old for this", she said somberly but Gohan assured her she wasn't.

Off in the distance Krillin and Yamcha could be seen training to become stronger, having felt like they had been useless for too long and didn't want to be left out anymore. With a similar mindset Tien could also be seen training to get stronger.

Far away off at some distant plant, once labelled "True Namek," but now abandoned resides Piccolo. He had been told to go there by Whis but what he was supposed to be looking for he had no clue. The only thing he was aware of was that there was a very strong presence on this planet.

"What the hell are you doing Kakarot?! thought I told you not to show any remorse?!" Says Vegeta as he cleans off the dirt from his jumpsuit.

"Heh Heh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's like second nature for me to show mercy to my opponents." Goku says jokingly.

"Your joking would have gotten the planet destroyed by Frieza, if it weren't for me, just remember how you felt at that moment" Whis says as he is eating his puddi.

"Oh yeah, that's true, I never want to experience the way I felt at that moment" Says Goku as the smirk vanishes from his face.

"Well now, both of you fight me together, land a punch and we'll call it a day" Says Whis as he tosses out his Puddi.

Goku and Vegeta start punching Whis, he dodges all there punches with simple head pivots. Goku and Vegeta move to opposite sides and begin punching Whis, he ducks.

**BAM**

Goku and Vegeta punch each other in the face, falling down on the floor.

"At this rate you guys won't ever stand a chance for Lord Beerus." Says Whis as he polishes his nails.

**Wolf Fang Fist**

Krillin dodges Yamcha's aggressive assault.

"Now it's my turn!"

**Destructo-Disk**

Yamcha jumps and dodges Krillin's destructo disk.

"Not yet!"

The disk makes a U turn and is about to hit Yamcha's back.

Yamcha turns around and catches the disk with the palm of his hand!

"You think after all these years I haven't learned how to catch your destructo-disk?" Says Yamcha as he reflects the disk into the earth.

"I thought I had you there, well it's getting dark I think we should call it a day." Krillin says assuringly.

Krillin and Yamcha are walking towards the woods to get lumber for the fire. And all of a sudden they see a deformed shadow, in the distance, it appears to have two heads on a tall muscular body.

"Oh, Tien it's just you! Come on help us get lumber!" Yamcha says as he continues to find lumber.

"Tien why are you just standing there?! Wait, Tien where is your body?! Tien?!" Krillin says as he rushes towards him.

**HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA**

"Fools, complete fools, I tell ya, can't you see your friend is dead?" Says this shadowy figure, in a demonic voice.

The shadowy figure tosses Tien's head on the floor, it rolls some feet away from the scene.

"W-who are you? And why did you kill our friend? We'll kill you!" Says Yamcha as both him and Krillin rush towards the shadowy figure.

As they get closer, they see this figure, a man of a big muscular build, red complexion, black hair and his eyes looked like that of a kind man tainted by his surroundings.

"Who am I? The name's Akuma, that's about all you will need to know, since you have one foot in your grave. And let's not get hasty. I assure you, your death shall come." Akuma says as he dodges Yamcha and Krillin, making them plummet on the soil behind him.

"Now get up, so you can also understand how death tastes" Akuma says as he turns around.

"We won't forg-"

**Swoosh**

**Swoosh**

"That is just about all I will hear from the both of you" says Akuma, as he carries their corpse.

"Goku, Vegeta, I have some very unfortunate news to tell you, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien are dead." As Whis looks down in thought.

"Tch. Pathetic, those fools went off and got themselves killed." Says Vegeta as he looks at a distant tree.

"What?! Whis this better not be a joke, my friends, I was here training while they were fighting a strong foe! I can't forgive that bastard! I'm gonna go kill him right now!" Says Goku as he begins to rush off.

"What are you stupid? Do you want to get killed? I'll go deal with matters, although, since I have a high position I cannot harm another God of Destruction, so I'll try to tell him to leave." Says Whis as he pats Goku on his shoulder.

"G-God of Destruction?! Why did a God of Destruction kill my friends?!" Goku says as he collapses on his knees.

"That, even I can't answer. I would ask Lord Beerus, but he went back to sleep, he would be really mad at me if I woke him up." Says Whis as he teleports off.

Back on Earth

"W-Who're you, you're way too strong to be from this planet." Says Gohan as he steps back in fear.

"Gohan watch out! Behind you! Screams Goten from a near distance.

At that moment Gohan moves down in one fell swoop. Akuma swipes the air above Gohan, Gohan makes a 360 and punches Akuma in the gut. The punch does not faze Akuma at all he proceeds to striking Gohan into the ground.

**Boom**

Whis blocks Akuma's punch from landing on Gohan.

"So, you're here, Whis, what use do these weak beings hold to you?" Says Akuma as he backs off.

"They don't need to hold any use to me, I am quite fond of their potentials." Says Whis as he fixes up his hair.

"Why do you have to ruin the fun? I can't fight you or I'll be killed by the other God of Destructions. **Sigh**. I'll find a way to get rid of you as well." Says Akuma as he begins to leave Earth.

"Best of luck to whatever you're plotting." Whis says with a wicked grin on his face.

"Gohan, this won't do you're far too weak, I heard from your dad that you have Mystic abilities. Show me your power." States Whis in a serious manner.

"Alright, here it goes"

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Here it is, my mystic abilities." Says Gohan with a serious face.

"My, oh my, Gohan it seems to me as if you haven't unlocked even a bit of the potential you have. Come with me." Says Whis as he turns around.

"A-Alright! Goten tell mother and Videl I am going on a trip due to college." Gohan says jokingly.

**In the other world**

"Seriously you guys need to stop dying. All of you are summoned to go to the otherworld tournament." King Yemma says in a joking matter.

"Haha, that's right Yamcha, stop dying!" Says Krillin as he is laughing.

"You've died more times than Yamcha, Krillin." Says King Yemma as he looks out from his book.

"Other World Tournament? What's that?" Asks Tien with a perplexed look on his face.

"It's a tournament similar to what you call The World's Martial Arts Tournament, all the dead gather and only the best is crowned victorious." Says Yemma as he writes in his book.

"Umm. So how do we get there?" Yamcha says as he rubs his hand behind the back of his skull.

"Just go to King Kai's planet he will take you there" says King Yemma as he continues to write.

**At King Kai's planet**

"So you mean to tell me you guys died again?!" Says King Kai as he cleans his car.

"I have a feeling this tournament will help us get stronger. Perhaps dying this time was for the best. Although we can't be wished back by the Dragonballs and we wish to accept that since we would only hinder Goku against that evil foe, speaking of which is that guy still on Earth?!" Says Tien in a serious tone.

"Goku, Goku this is King Kai speaking, can you hear me?"

"King Kai! Are my friends there?!" Goku says in a perplexed emotion.

"Goku! It's us!"

"Guys, I'm so happy to hear your voice! I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to help you when you needed me the most, now you guys are dead and can't be wished back." Goku says as he is about to tear up.

"Don't worry Goku, it's best if we died so we can train with other strong warriors here and become stronger! If you find a way to wish us back, only do so after 2 years." Yamcha says courageously.

"Tch. Bringing you back to life will only get you killed again." Says Vegeta acting like he doesn't care.

"Guys, that's great, Vegeta and I will be training here with Whis, get strong enough to beat me!"Goku says with a big smile on his face.

**On True Namek**

Piccolo finds an old Namekian, he has a winkles on his face, a green skin tone, antennas in the shape of a mohawk and a big scar on his right eye, despite his age he appears to be very strong.

"Why have you come here? Go back to where you came from!" Says the old Namekian as he raises himself from his throne.

"I am not here to cause any trouble to you, I am here for the book of our ancestors, Whis has sent me here." Says Piccolo as he stares at the old Namekian.

"Well just because Whis sent you here doesn't mean I can just hand the book over to you. You'll have to fight me and beat me. To show your worth."

"The name's Xylo by the way." Says the old Namekian as he powers up.

**Boom**

**The fighting commences**

Piccolo rushes behind Xylo, and punches him, Xylo fades into the air, Piccolo turns around to see Xylo behind him. He jumps up into the air, Xylo does a somersault and jumps higher then Piccolo he starts his massive fury of punches on Piccolo's back. Piccolo spins in the air and grabs Xylo's right arm, Xylo comes for a left and Piccolo kicks his left leg in the air to stop it. Piccolo then proceeds to Kick Xylo in the head with his right knee. Xylo twists Piccolo's leg and tosses him to the ground.

**Dragon Impalement**

This move causes a dragon like aura to appear on Xylo's arm that hits Piccolo on his right arm. At first Piccolo feels nothing, but then Piccolo's arm blows up from the inside out. Xylo then brings his fist back for another round and hits Piccolo's left arm. He then recedes. Piccolo's left arm shares the same fate.

Piccolo regenerates both of his arms back causing his power to drain.

"Alright, that's enough, you have showed me your worth. I can see you have a very strong will to become stronger, I shall train you, although, you must acknowledge that the chances of you surviving this training are very little. " Xylo says as he fixes his hat.

"I had already known coming here wouldn't be a walk in the park, I am ready for anything that comes in my way. In order to get stronger I shall do whatever it takes." Piccolo says assuringly.

"Well I will tell you this much, you have to learn all the techniques in the book in order, and after that if your will is strong enough you will be able to do the fusion." Says Xylo as he sits on his throne.

**In another Planet**

"Oh my, that old Kai, he always does the job incorrectly, you cannot unlock your potential without hard work, you will have to go through my training and only after that I can unlock your true potential Gohan." Says a young man with brown hair, wearing sunglasses, and a huge sword the size of a giraffe's neck.

"Haha, I guess I have to train then, this doesn't sound too good." Says Gohan jokingly.

**In the other world**

King Kai is parking his car, after he drops off Tien and the others to the Underworld Tournament.

"Whoa guys everyone here looks really strong." Tien says in shock.

"I know right, our odds don't look too good." Krillin says while looking at the sky.

"Hey guys, is that Piccolo over there? Did he die as well?" Says Yamcha as he rushes towards this green being.

"Hey Picc-Wait you're not Piccolo." Yamcha says feeling dumbfounded.

"Piccolo? I've heard of that name before, by someone called Goku." The green being says.

"You know Goku?! He's our friend!" Krillin says enthusiastically.

"So you guys are friends of his, well it's nice to meet you guys. Wait how did you die, and why isn't Goku with you? He owes me a rematch." Pikkon says as he stares at the Z warriors.

"It's a long story, let's just say we want to become stronger." Tien says assuringly.

"So you guys want to become stronger, there is this new guy in these parts but he only trains the people he finds potential in if you can pique his interest he shall train you." Says Pikkon to Yamcha and the others.

"Although be aware some people wonder why he isn't in hell."

"Guys, I don't like this idea. I'm getting goosebumps down my back." Says Krillin as he worries.

"Don't worry, buddy, we can do this, plus this Pikkon guy makes it sound pretty easy, let's go." Yamcha replies.

As Tien, Krillin and Yamcha make it to the place Pikkon told them, they see a man that is almost as tall as a giant, with it's menacing look and cold eyes, the giant extends it's hand with a killing attempt, towards the Z fighters…

What will this beast do to Krillin. Yamcha, And Tien?

Will Piccolo and Gohan's training get them killed?

How is Goku and Vegeta's training going?

How is everyone on Earth?

Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z.

**I had fun writing this chapter, it is the introduction to all the other chapters. Some might find this chapter boring since it does not have that much action, but I assure you in the upcoming chapters, the story is going to pick up. Also it will introduce characters like Kid Trunks, Bulma, Android 18, and Chiatzou that I left out of this chapter. That's all for this chapter, remember to fav, and review, I love any sorts of feedback.**If I had any influence from another Dragon Ball Z fanfiction it would be from Dragonball New Age. Other influences I had are from Facade by MisterMukuro, event horizon, by Yousef and Triumvirate: Tethered Will Z by sure to check them out! These influences come from a website called Jump-Galaxy, with many people who helped me with this fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2:Friendly Encounters

**Akira Toriyama owns DragonBall Z, I'm just continuing it the way it should be. Also, I would love reviews, I never got any in my previous chapter, so I don't know if I am doing anything wrong, or if they're any questions. Anywho let's get this Party Started.**

**At the Underworld Tournament**

The giant beast picks up Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien off the ground.

"Ohohoho, I am quite fond of humans, the only race that has yet to unlock their potential, to find their true form. So, now I will test something, Hmm but which one of you should I try it on. Hmm, you shorty, come near the palm of my hand."

Krillin steps forward, and this giant beast lifts his left hand, and extends his ring finger to Krillin's abdomen.

"Yes I can feel energy just seeping needlessly around your body, in fact there is so much energy I am surprised you humans didn't unlock your potential. Let me help you."

The beast puts the Z warriors down from his hand on to the ground.

"Follow me"

"Why should we follow you? We don't even know who you are?" Says Tien in a serious manner.

"So we have a rebel? I will not let such an opportunity past by, I will unlock your potential and that's the end of the story! If you want me to leave you alone, fight me an win!" Says the beast as though he was angered.

"You must be the guy Pikkon told us about! He told us to come here to be trained by you, so we can become stronger!" Says Yamcha as he smiles.

"I see, what makes you want to become stronger?" Says the Beast curiously.

"It's so we can help our friend Goku fight against a God of Destruction." Says Krillin as he fixes his Gi.

"G-God of destruction were you killed by one?" Says the Beast in shock.

"That I don't know, it was someone named Akuma." Says Tien in a perplexed state.

"AKUMA! Oh no, why is he attacking other universes now?" Says the beast as if someone stabbed him.

"You know him?" Yamcha says.

"Well, I'll start from where it all started. I was a new God of Destruction at the time, my rightful universe was universe 8. My master was Whis, Bills and I were fellow students under Whis. Many until this day believe God of Destructions are evil, and only made for destruction. Although Bills and I are the only two God of Destructions that believe otherwise. We believe that we should only destroy when necessary. However, I am the only God of Destruction that talks to the people and treat them as if they were my equals. If they told me that I did something wrong I would make sure I would face the consequences, and vice versa. I was known as Saffron the God of Hope. One day I found a young boy carrying a watermelon trying to fight off three thugs that were trying to steal his watermelon. One of the bigger boys pushed the young boy on to the floor, although no matter how much they kicked him or punched him the boy refused to let go of the watermelon."

**Bam Bam Bam**

"I punched all three of the boys, and helped the young boy to safety. I later found out he was an orphan, the neighbourhood he lives in is a poverty stricken one. His father passed away a little after he was born, and his mom passed away due to all the work load a year later. This boy was none other then Akuma. Years passed and we became best friends, we were known through all the universe as the "Godly Duo". Although one day greed of power struck my friend. My friend told me to destroy a planet which seemed as if it was deserted although the people lived underground. I ended up destroying the planet and shortly after news of it spread, and everyone was at my throat. I turned myself in, so I could get executed for my actions. Oh what a cruel world we live in, I was "killed" by my friend for a lowly status." Says Saffron as he pretends to be fixing his sleeve.

"Akuma,it makes me want to kill him more now." Says Krillin as he wipes a tear from underneath his eye.

"Then I shall train all of you, and you will be the first humans to unlock your true form." Says Saffron as a bulb of new gained hope.

**At KameHouse**

"Master Roshi, T-Tien is dead, he told me to run away and he got himself killed." Chiatzou says as he cries.

"Up, Down, Left, Right, Left, Left, Right, Right, Ahh that workout hit the spot. Heheh these workouts get better every week!" Master Roshi says as he stares at the television with the workout lady.

"Oh, it's you Chiatzou what do you want?" Says Master Roshi as he looks for a magazine.

"T-Tien is dead!" Says Chiatzou as he continues to cry

"Don't worry, I'm sure Goku has an idea on how to bring them back, take this opportunity to train and get the ladies." Says Master Roshi as he finds the perfect magazine.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm as sure as the curves on women."

**At the Capsule Corporation**

"Mom, can I go and play with Goten? Trunks your father will be mad at me if I let you play around, he told me to make sure that you trained." Says Bulma as she continues on her project.

"Awwww, mom your no fun." Says Trunks in disappointment.

**West City**

"This shirt will look good on me, oh and this one. **Sigh**. Why am I lying about my emotions. I miss Krillin, I know what will cheer me up is if I train so we can spar when he gets back!" Says Android 18 enthusiastically.

**At some Martial Arts Dojo**

"Kids I think I should tell you the story of the I beat Cell, so there I was, at the arena and some blond hair fellows wanted my autograph. I gave them what they wanted, although they refused to leave, they wanted me to do my ultimate move, called the kamehameha wave. This Cell character didn't stand a chance against me, he tried to give me a uppercut on my chin, so I grabbed him by his arm and slammed him into the stadium and followed with a few punches of my own. He flew up into the air and I followed after him, of course he should of expected that from the strongest person. He tried to fly up higher than me, so I just flicked him down with my pinky. Then just for my fans I used my kamehameha wave while screaming your days of Mitosis are over." Says Hercule as he stands proud.

"Gohan left for a college trip, how long will he be gone for? How dare he leave Pan alone." Videl says furiously.

"He never told me that. Can you tell my mom about this?" As Goten backs off.

"Goten Wait!" Videl says in desperation.

"Bye Videl I'm gonna go train with Trunks!" Says Goten as he flies away.

**2 Years Later**

"I believe everyone should be done their training by now. It's at a great time since the World Martial Art's Tournament is about to begin so I can test their skills, and Bills just about to wake up from his nap as well." Whis says to Goku and Vegeta as they finish plates and plates of food.

"Mhmmm-Good, yeah a Tournament sounds good I can't wait to see everyone again, may I get another plate of food please? Goku says as he keeps eating.

"What do you mean? How are we going to summon those fools back to life?" Says Vegeta as he continues to eat as well.

"Silly Vegeta after these 2 years of training you should know I have a way for everything, well at least everything." Whis says as he too, finds something to eat.

**On True Namek**

"you have done well these past 2 years you have learned all the techniques from the book of our ancestors, only 2 before you have been able to do that." Says Xylo as he fixes his cape.

"Now only one thing remains, this will be the hardest part of your training the fusion with Shenron. After this fusion you will gain many powers, and 3 unrestricted wishes, Although the Dragonballs will be gone." Xylo says as he stares at Piccolo.

"I know that, I never came here so I could give up now. I will become stronger than Goku, and that's the end of the story." Says Piccolo as he prepares himself.

Xylo gives Piccolo a staff with some ancient Namekian words encrypted on it. He tells Piccolo to put the staff in his heart and rip a hole through his body. He also tells Piccolo that once Shenron is summoned and put inside Piccolo's body that he has to regenerate the hole in his body before shenron escapes ripping his innards. After the hole is sealed Shenron will become a spirit inside Piccolo.

Piccolo proceeds to ripping a hole through his chest cavity with the staff, and the words on the staff lighten up. A few seconds later the sky lightened up and Shenron appears, Shenron then rushes into the hole in Piccolo's body. Piccolo stares at the ground dazed, his body begins to rip from where the hole is.

**Rip**

**Rip**

**Rip**

The hole in Piccolo's body continues to grow, Piccolo's eyes seem to have lost their normal shine, saliva drips from his mouth. And finally Piccolo starts regenerating the hole, it gets smaller and smaller until it's finally sealed! Piccolo then collapses on to the floor.

**At a distant planet**

"Gohan, you have come along way during our training, Now I will be able to unlock your true potential. Prepare yourself." Says Aise a name Gohan during his 2 year training.

"Haha, I hope this doesn't get me killed I still have to finish school." Says Gohan nervously.

**A few days later**

"Piccolo so you're the first to make it here, did you get those three unrestricted wishes?" Says Whis as he eats some sushi.

"Yes I did, what do you need?" Piccolo says in a calm manner.

"I want you to wish back four people in one wish. The Martial Arts Tournament is almost upon us and I need to see how far you've all come." Whis replies.

"So who's this 4th person?" Piccolo says calmly.

**The week before the tournament**

Gohan seems to be different from his normal self, he is more focused, sitting on a roof, he sits waiting for the tournament to begin. And all of a sudden…

"Hey, Gohan you have grown since I last saw you, it's great to see you again." Says an unknown person.

This man had a face and body that of which Gohan recalls knowing. With two birds sitting on both shoulders.

"Do you remember me Gohan?" Says the familiar voice.

"A-Android 16? Didn't Cell crush your skull? This can't be true." Says Gohan as he wipes his tears.

"I was brought back to life by Bulma, she went back to 's destroyed hideout and found blueprints of me, I was a incomplete Android, if I were to have been completed the way had planned I would be as strong as you're today. In other words, all of you would have seized to do exist, and I'm glad things didn't go as planned. Bulma did complete as an android when she recreated me and followed the bulk of the blueprints. So I am way stronger than I ever was before." Says the new and improved Android 16.

**The day before the Tournament**

Gohan still waiting for the tournament day to come, as he waits on top of a roof. He is wearing a black Gi, with red flames as the pattern. He is also wearing black shabby pants, with brown shoes. On his back resides a sword similar to Aise's. His hair spiked up as though he is in his fake mystic he sits there waiting for everyone to show up, along with Android 16.

**The following day**

The first to show up are Goku and Vegeta, who are in their usual attire.

"Whoa, Gohan it feels like you've become really strong during these 2 years. I can't wait to see how strong you've become! Goku says an excitement.

"Don't think you can beat me though." Vegeta says in his usual tone.

"Haha, you guys never change." Gohan says as he laughs.

"Oh, and who is that back there! Android 16 is that really you?" Says Goku in a surprised tone.

"Yes, it's me." Says Android 16

Next to show up is Piccolo, Wearing a skin tight black undershirt, with a new purple Gi on top with a pattern of a dragon, he is wearing black pants and a black turban with a red part on top. Also he is wearing a white Cape, and a black scarf that covers his mouth.

After that Chi Chi, Videl, Pan, Android 18 appear all of them looking fairly older and with different attire.

Chi Chi was in her usual attire although wrinkles could be seen forming on her face.

Videl is seen to have two ponytails and a white t-shirt with red pants.

Pan a three year old toddler can walk and wears a bandana on her head.

Android 18 has grown till her back bone and she sticks to her usual attire.

Next to show up are Goten and Trunks, both of which are about 13 years old. Goten's hair resembles Goku and his face has matured, he wears a Orange Gi that is similar to Goku's. Trunks hair is a bit longer and his face has matured, he wears a purple Gi, something that looks like his mom made.

Jackie Shun, yes he has returned, and he looks as young as ever as he walks into the little house near the tournament stage. Bulma's hair appears to be longer and she is wearing a luxurious dress. Chiatzou is also with them and he looks exactly the same.

"Where are the others?" Goku asks, but nobody knows the answer.

**Footsteps**

"Is that them?" Bulma asks as she turns around.

The first to show up is Krillin who is wearing a orange Gi, black shoes, black gloves, and he looks as though he as matured a lot.

"Krillin is that really you?!" Android 18 says in astonishment.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Krillin says in a sarcastic yet funny tone.

Second to show up is Tien who is wearing a purple Gi that extend to his knee, underneath are his pants which are blue, he is wearing brown shoes and white gloves. He also appears to have matured a lot, during the past two years.

"Tien is that really you?! You look so different!" Says Chiatzou happily.

"It's been a while Chiatzou, I hope you didn't miss me too much." Tien says as he runs the back of his head with his hand.

The last one to show up is Yamcha, he is wearing a red scarf, and a black skin tight shirt, with a red Gi on top, he is wearing black pants and brown shoes. On his hands he is wearing white gloves, and his hair is long. He seems to have matured the most.

"Yamcha, you look so good, I think I made a choice in choosing Vegeta." Says Bulma as she stares at Yamcha.

"Hey!" Vegeta screams.

"Haha, thank you." Yamcha says as he laughs.

**More footsteps**

Next to come into the room was a man that looked similar to Piccolo, wearing a white and black turban, wearing a green Gi, white pants, black shoes, and blue gloves…it was none other then Pikkon!

Another man follows behind Pikkon, a man with fair skin, tribal clothes, white pants, and sandals, this man is a face that Goku and the others remember from long ago it is Naam.

Behind them is the world tournament announcer with a box with ballots in them. He asks everyone to stand in the line and pick up their number.

First is Goku who picks number 8.

Next is Vegeta who picks number 1.

Jackie Shun picks number 3.

Android 18 picks number 10.

Pikkon picks number 12.

Android 16 picks number 9.

Krillin picks number 7.

Tien picks number 14.

Gohan picks number 2.

Piccolo picks number 11.

Yamcha picks number 13.

Goten picks number 5.

Naam picks number 4.

Trunks picks number 6.

"So here is how the first round will look everyone pay attention!" Says the world tournament announcer.

**Round One**

**Match 1**

Vegeta vs Gohan

**Match 2**

Jackie Shun vs Naam

**Match 3**

Goten vs Trunks

**Match 4**

Krillin vs Goku

**Match 5**

Android 16 vs Android 18

**Match 6**

Piccolo vs Pikkon

**Match 7**

Tien vs Yamcha

How will the first rounds of the tournament turn out, who will be victories and who will lose?

Find out on the next chapter of Dragonball UT!

**This chapter was more dialogue and character features related then I thought. I'll make sure the next chapters change that and I'll get straight to the action. Also I am looking for a name for this series, so please give me ideas when you review. ****I'll try to have the next chapter out by next week, until then peace**


End file.
